Unexpected Imprint
by sarah-jess
Summary: Edward never came back. Bella does "it" and gets pregnant. when the baby is born, and Jacob sees her for the first time, he falls in love. A/U... B/E.. I have a sick imagination.. summary sucks, it's a renesmee story in a way... but with a diffrent parent
1. Prologue

**A/N: My twisted imagination has taken a twist for the worse! Jacob, and his... Daughter!? what!? I know i'm sick, but hey, it gives for a good story!**

There she was, my perfect baby girl. I couldn't see anything past the perfection of every angle of her face. The perfection that she withheld. She was a pale color, as her mother, but had black hair. She had beautiful big brown doe eyes. I would do anything in the world for this being. She was now my essence, every fiber I had, withheld her. Her tiny hand grasped one of my fingers, and I gasped. I felt a shock pass between me and her. I probably had the biggest smile I've ever had, but who could blame me? _Lost, in a dream, nothings what it seems _chimed in my head. Shit! I can't believe i just did that! "Let me see her," came from the weak voice of Bella from the hospital bed. I felt like growling at her, to stay the fuck away, but low and behold, shes the mother. I passed her to her and I just stared at her. She was in her arms, something I hope wouldn't happen again. I didn't want her in the other arms of another person again. The big doe eyes seems to see me, and stared blankly at me. Bella seemed to notice, that I was only interested in the things in her arms. She shot up suddenly. Shit. She found out. She found out I imprinted on our little girl.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, and i'm sorry. Wierd eh? if you like it please tell me, and i need a name for the kid! Thanks for reading my twisted sense of humor. Or romance? Bwahahahahaha!!-Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dun own anything, or else sexy Edward would be all of our slaves! laughs evilly  
A/N: lol.. sorry bout that. This chapter is more of a filler than anything else. I'm all for E/B, so our sexy Edward going to be in it next chapter. If**** you don't like jacob being an ass.. don't read it. review if you'd like. thanks :)**

"Whoah, bells, calm down there!" I hollered.

She was up from her bed, screaming at me, with the baby In her arms.

"What kind of shit is this Jacob! Is this some sick joke!? Do you expect me to even let you see her! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I heard her rant, on and on, but I all thought about was the thing in her arms, beautiful, new and mine.

Refusing to listen to her, I went up to my precious and took her out of Bella's arms.

Bella slapped me. She slapped me! I was gaping at her, mouth open, In obvious shock that she would do that.

I knew when Bella got pissed, you had to steer clear, but this, was a whole different rage.

My mind was so fogged with the thoughts of my beloved, that I couldn't understand what she was doing.

Was she being this way, just to make a scene? Or just to do it?

Then I looked down into my arms. That was the source of her anger. The source of whats driving her mad.

"Doctor!" I shouted. Bella was clearly pissed off, because she knew I was calling the doctor on her.

"Yes?" the doctor said, clearly exhausted from coming in a rush.

"My friend here, who just gave birth to this baby has gone basaltic. She's needs some mental assertion. And she's been like this a while now. Can you please get her some help?" I asked, too clearly engrossed in the angel to give a damn.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, she did give birth to your child and all." I nodded my head.

I had to get the baby away sooner or later. I couldn't share her. She was mine. All mine.

I didn't feel the need to share my love with filthy vampires.

I knew they would come back for Bella. I honestly couldn't care less, except for the fact the bloodsuckers were back, and they'll probably know about all this shit soon. Lets just hope the bloodsucker can keep his filthy hands to himself, or else we're going to have a situation on our hands...

**a/n: How'd you like it? I need people to review so i can get an idea of what they want. My story is based on others opinions, because quite frankly, I have too many ideas in my head. Thanks for reading, and sorry again for Jacob the ass.- Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

I banged my head against the metallic wall. It was cold. And hard. And lifeless. It fit me.

"JACOB YOU SON OF A BI-" I started to yell, but I got cut off by the door opening.

"Wow, damn, you never used that language before."

My eyes widened. Why were they back? And what did they want with me?

"Wha... wha.. what are you.. doing here." I managed to stutter out.

"Bella!" she whined, but then her voice turned serious. "I'm going to kill that fucking mutt of yours. I knew what happened. And so does Edward."

I braced myself for the pain, but 4 days in solitude in a hospital knowing how you just gave birth, and it's taken away, takes most feelings away. I couldn't feel a thing except anger. Not anger towards them, but anger towards Jacob. He was the bastard who took away something to finally live for. And in that short amount of time, he made my life go from bad to worse.

**JPOV**

"Twinkle, twinkle, little lover, how I wish I wasn't your mother," I chucked, "Up above your mom so high, your the best imprint you could give a guy, Twinkle twinkle little lover, how I wish I wasn't your mother."

I let out a hardy laugh, and she laughed her little enchanting one. I rocked her in my arms a bit more until I smelled that scent. It was a vampire's. It was time to get revenge. To keep her.... MINE.....


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: ello! i'm surprised how many people reviewed out of the blue... thank you :) so here's the next installment of the series.. if it's a bit. bleh... i don't know. this is a story where i write a chapter whenever the need to comes up. thanks for reading, and review if you want. thanks a ton :)**

was i really that stupid? to leave her with a incompetent dog!?

i picked up the phone as soon as i got a call.

"what." i snapped. i was in no mood for talking, i had a true love to save.

"i found her. she's in the forks general hospital. that dog's either going to die, or become seriously handicapped." she said fiercely. she loved bella as a sister and a friend.

"he's going to die." i sneered. "i don't care what she says," flinch. "nobody has the respect to treat her that way."

"you sure as hell thought you did." alice sneered back at me. "you left her high and dry, you did the same thing he did to her."

i felt a pang of guilt in my chest. i was the reason she went to the dog for comfort. i was her pain.

i let the phone crumble in my hand as i let out a harsh growl.

i immediately started to run to forks, to save my love.

BPOV

i shivered. alice said she'd be back, and she hasn't shown for over 5 hours. i was starting to get worried. there was a creaking noise, and my head snapped up. she had bags in every hand.

"sorry," she said sheepishly. "i couldn't help but buy something."

i smiled, despite the numbness i felt.

"your baby is adorable bella." she said.

i hissed at her, even though i wasn't a vampire, and punched the mattress.

"dont. talk. about. her." i seethed.

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry." she looked sad.

i put a fake smile on "it's fine alice."

she smiled a sad smile at me, then tensed up.

her eyes went blank, and she stared forward.

her face twisted into one of panic, and she swooped me into her arms.

"whats going on?" i asked panicked.

"Edward came back." i gasped.

"he-he's coming back?" i asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"yes. but this isn't a time to celebrate." she said still running. "he's come back, but with a vengeance. he's going to try to kill Jacob."

**a/n: so, how was it? i'd like some suggestions on anything, because i'm the type of person to suite your tastes, not just write whatever. thanks alot for reading, and i hope your enjoying the story so far :) oh, and sorry if it's unedited. i'm on a mac, so it's hard to correct what i'm typing without a two-click mouse. sorry! and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi...**

**Well, it seems like.. I've lost the touch for these stories. anyone want one?**


End file.
